Culture Shock
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It had been just an observational experience for her... until it turned terrifying. But in the aftermath, she did learn some very valuable things.


**Amanda's perspective,** _ **11/25/15, NXT**_ **…**

I was sure I had landed on my back when Joe knocked me off the stage, I shoved Finn out of harm's way… so why was my right arm bent in a way it shouldn't bend?

I couldn't see it but I could feel how it was bent, I've broken bones before… I try to turn to see it in my disoriented state, feeling familiar hands lightly cup my face before seeing the dark hair and blue eyes.

"Finn… I have to know how bad I'm hurt…" I say, trying to reassure him that I had to know… but a part of me didn't, I just wanted to assume that it was a bad dream and that my arm wasn't really broken or that my head and mouth aren't bleeding.

"Not right now, Mandy… damn it! If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Joe purposely hit you." Finn says.

"Joe knows better than to… do that." I say, knowing that look in his eyes before we hear paramedics run to us.

"This is gonna hurt…" Finn says, both hands now on my broken arm and resetting it.

I've never screamed so loudly or had as many tears run down my face before this, I swear it… and then Finn's hands are on my face again, brushing the tears away as the screams died down and my breathing is ragged.

"I hated doing that… it breaks my heart when you scream and cry." Finn whispered after pressing his forehead against mine as he also pressed his Balor Club shirt to the wound in the right side of my head.

Out of the corner of my right eye, I see a flash of charcoal grey and purple… I can't exactly tell what it is but I know it's nearby…

 **Talora's perspective…**

Damn, that was horrifying to watch. That poor woman… how this species survives something like that, I don't know.

It isn't long before she's on a gurney and taken away, the man who had been by her side following her… I see the man who knocked her off the stage nearby in an absolute panic and approach him… I think they called him Samoa Joe, I'm not sure.

"It was an accident, I swear!" Joe says after seeing me.

"And what if one of those two tell me differently? What will you say then?" I ask.

"I'm always careful when there's a scripted part of the show that involves Mandy, never once before this has she gotten injured at my hands! I've known that girl since she was 15 years old… I love her like she's my sister." Joe says.

"Well you badly harmed her… it's gonna take time for her to forgive." I say before venturing further into the arena, looking for the two.

"They're on their way to the hospital." I hear, turn and see the funny guy from earlier who was shouting "Bada boom, realest guys in the room! How you doin'?!"... I think they call him Enzo.

"Is she gonna be okay?" I ask.

"Mandy's suffered worse injuries than a broken arm… but what worries me is the head injury. That thought's gonna always linger after the seizures she had." Enzo says.

"How is this girl not dead from all of this?!" I ask… if that had happened to me, I would be dead.

"She almost did die that day… 23 years old and they hit her out of nowhere." Enzo says.

I have to find her… to know that she's okay.

 **Third person perspective, Florida Hospital ER…**

"Six weeks to three months in this damn thing…" Amanda mutters as she looked closely at the red cast on her right arm, Finn's right hand resting on her back and his left hand resting on her right shoulder. "If I had fallen on my head and neck though, it could've killed me." She says, her shaking frame calming down to a barely noticeable tremble but she still looked around absentmindedly.

Finn knew why she was doing that… Amanda hated hospitals and the last time they were here was a little over a year ago when she was bleeding internally from a lacerated kidney.

It was as Amanda was about to doze off that she looked into the waiting room… and jumped back in a startled manner after seeing Talora, Finn trying to calm Amanda.

"Damn, I think we just scared her even further." Enzo mutters, Talora seeing how frightened Amanda was before the two walked into the room.

"Hello…" Amanda says shakily, Talora resting a hand on Amanda's right arm, just above the cast.

"I won't hurt you… I saw what happened out there." Talora says.

"I'm trying to convince myself it was accidental… but Joe wasn't near me after, checking on me." Amanda says, holding back her tears.

"I spoke to him… he was in shock." Talora says.

"Sounds like him…" Amanda says, rubbing her casted arm when pain shot through it. "Broken in three places…" She says after seeing the look on Enzo's face, Enzo answering his phone when it rang.

"How's kiddo?" Colin asks.

"Arm snapped in three places, seven stitches in her head… and a concussion." Enzo says after glancing at the chart.

"Ouch… yeah, Hunter's gonna be pissed." Colin says.

"Damn right he is! He's our boss but he sees her as a daughter." Enzo says, Talora looking at Amanda.

"We're all one big crazy family. Hunter treats us all like we're his kids. His wife does too." Amanda says.

"It happens… it wouldn't be right if it didn't." Talora says.

Amanda nodded in agreement, her eyes feeling heavy and her fighting sleep.

"Travellers of a different sort?" Talora asks.

"Yep and we just got off of a week and a half tour of Europe." Finn says, helping Amanda lie down on her left side and his fingers on his right hand absentmindedly running through her hair, his nails lightly scratching her scalp.

"That's not gonna work this time…" Amanda says, starting to doze off.

"You're half asleep, it's already working, love… just let yourself rest." Finn says, Amanda's sleepy eyes sliding shut as Talora observed them.

This was foreign to her on where she was from… but she didn't find any fault with it.


End file.
